


THROUGH

by NadyMag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: Draco Malfoy se encuentra desesperado, la guerra continua y él se encuentra en un conflicto personal. Quizas la respuesta la encuentre detras de un espejo.*Escribi esta historia años atrás, le tengo mucho cariño y esta en mis planes reeditar y corregirla algunos puntos.*





	THROUGH

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y a aquellos a quienes ella venda los derechos, no a mí.  
> Basado en el libro “Alicia detras del espejo” de Lewis Carroll, los personajes de la mencionada historia y esta pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños actuales. Cambie el color rojo original por el negro, ya que es el color normal de nuestras fichas de ajedrez, además que es el color asociado con los mortífagos (aunque un par de personajes que no tienen que ver con este grupo pertenecen al grupo de color negro por razones técnicas)

THROUGH

 

Aunque se perciba la sombra de un sentimiento  
a través de esta historia,  
en medio de lo días felices del verano  
y a lo largo de todos los pasados esplendores…  
el suspiro jamás vendrá a turbar  
la felicidad de nuestro cuento de hadas.*

 

 

¿Quién podría negar que eran tal para cual?  
Al menos él no, Draco desvió la mirada de sus padres y la concentro en un punto perdido en el espacio.  
Era mejor no pensar, no recordar los resultados de su exitoso plan, de su formidable plan.  
La carcajada que latía en su pecho desde esa noche burbujeo con mayor fuerza que nunca ¿Cómo no reírse de aquel pensamiento asqueroso que lo rondaba día tras día?

“Potter, hijo de puta, ¿No era yo un inútil hijo de mamá? Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo no lograste pararme? ¡¿Porque no metiste tu estúpido hocico hasta el fondo?! ¡¿Por qué no me paraste a tiempo?!”

Sus puños se contrajeron de furia e impotencia.

\- Lucius… por favor…  
\- Ya no es un crío, déjalo crecer. Una vez iniciado no hay vuelta atrás.

Inclino un poco la cabeza, el tono de voz de sus padres se elevo de pronto y era capaz de captar retazos de lo que discutían.  
Ya sabía que era sobre él ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Era el único tema que su madre tenía desde hacía un año atrás, y ahora que su padre fugó de Azkaban por fin tenía a la persona adecuada con quien hablar del tema.  
Pobre Narcissa, al menos eso era lo que creyó.  
Claro que podía hablar con Lucius… pero ni una sola palabra de este fue para confortarla o calmar sus temores.

\- ¡Es nuestro único hijo!  
\- ¡Por eso me preocupo por su futuro! Ya es hora que se haga un hombre del todo.  
\- ¡Eso no es ser un hombre! Por favor… lo que pasó en la escuela fue horrible ¡Él estuvo expuesto a todo ese horror solo!  
\- ¡No seas patética! ¡No es nada comparado con lo que vendrá cuando…!  
\- ¡SÉ ESO! ¡Y POR ELLO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SALVARLO!

Draco se estremeció, el final llegó antes de lo que pensaba, su madre había gritado a su padre. Conocía las consecuencias de esto, las veía en la expresión de arrepentimiento que se pintaba en el níveo rostro de Narcissa, el error reconocido.  
Aparto la mirada otra vez y cerró sus sentidos y su corazón a lo que ocurría, al par de siluetas vestidos de negro y blanco, Lucius y Narcissa.  
Conocía el desenlace, su madre quebrándose en mil disculpas, tan frágil, tan impotente ante la presencia de su esposo.  
Draco sabía muy bien que, desde el primer segundo de compromiso pactado, noviazgo de conveniencia y matrimonio arreglado, ella dejo de ser ella y se transformo en aquello que Lucius Malfoy quería que fuera.  
Su único arranque de rebeldía y valor fue aquel instante en que se arrastro a través de la noche y de la niebla, a tocar una puerta extraña en un acto desesperado… suplicar por la vida de su hijo.

“¡Potter, hijo de puta! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Dónde estabas cuando en verdad se te necesitaba?”

Dio la vuelta, en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era escapar, dejar atrás a todos los que de una forma u otra querían arreglar su vida a su propia conveniencia.  
No le importaba a donde iba ni que haría, no le importaba si era para ser libre o más esclavo aún, no importaba si era sólo a llorar con más fuerza.  
Sólo escapar.

 

El arco dorado de la puerta de cristal brillo ante él.  
Con los ojos cerrados, lo atravesó de un solo impulso.  
Muy lejos… lejos de cualquier ayuda.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba parado en el balcón , frente a él un niño de no más de diez años contemplaba admirado el cielo.  
Sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban fascinados, no parecía haber notado siquiera su presencia. Draco estiró una temblorosa mano hacía la mejilla tersa y redondeada, de suave y pálida piel; rozo por un instante el cabello platinado, el calor que la yema de sus dedos percibió fue tan real que dolía.  
¿Cómo era posible estar ante sí mismo?  
Cogió el puntiagudo y delicado mentón a la vez que acercaba el rostro para verse reflejado en aquellos ojos que eran como los suyos.  
Ante el contacto el pequeño chilló, retrocediendo asustado mientras miraba a todos lados. Con un grito mayor dio la vuelta y corrió, ciego de terror.  
Tropezó con un escalón, Draco alcanzo apenas a sujetarlo antes que cayera. El niño estallo en aterrorizado llanto.

\- ¡Mi niño!

La figura alta y hermosa de la mujer vestida de blanco apareció, Draco alzo al niño llevándolo a ella.  
La mujer gritó histérica en ese momento, lo que ocasiono que un anciano de larga barba blanca apareciera. Esta llegada dejo a Draco de hielo, sintiendo su corazón encogerse entre el miedo y la ilusión.

\- ¡Mi pequeño!

La mujer se sobrepuso al terror y se lanzo hacía Draco, arrancando al niño de entre sus manos y mirando en torno como quien busca un desconocido fantasma.  
En su desespero, sin querer la mujer empujo al anciano quien cayo sentado.  
Lleno de culpa, Draco no acertó a hacer más que ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¡Dios!

El anciano se agito, los lentes de media luna resbalando por su nariz mientras braceaba nervioso.

\- ¿Notaste eso? No te acerques, parece haber algún tipo de corriente mágica por aquí que mueve las cosas… mira como me ha despeinado la barba.  
\- Soy solo yo, señor…

Draco acerco las temblorosas manos para sujetar los lentes antes que cayeran y los acomodo en su sitio.

\- ¡Cuidado! Otra vez la corriente mágica, mira si el niño se encuentra bien… este lugar podría ser peligroso.  
\- Si, señor…

La mujer reviso al niño, quien no dejaba de hipar y lloriquear.

\- No, es definitivo, mi niño no esta en condiciones de hacer nada hoy, lo llevare a su cama y dejare que descanse hasta que halla mejorado.

La mujer acuno de nuevo al niño en sus brazos, mientras el anciano la miraba con aire satisfecho.

\- Usted esta muerto… -susurro Draco hacia al anciano – muerto… esto es tan raro…

Un sonido del otro lado del arco dorado de la puerta lo distrajo  
¡¿Acaso notaron su ausencia y venían por él?! Pues no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil, no ahora que se estaba decidido a todo, notaba que junto al balcón había una escalera acaracolada que bajaba hacia un jardín.

Bajo los peldaños de dos en dos, en cuanto estuviera fuera podría irse…

¿Irse a donde?  
No tenia donde ir, no había camino para él, solo el oscuro y sórdido camino que le fue entregado junto con la marca que le escocia el brazo.

“No todavía… aun no… solo un momento, déjenme respirar un segundo antes de llevarme…”

Llego al final de la escalera, dando un suspiro frustrado al contemplar la reja que no vio de arriba. Esta se interponía entre él y el ansiado jardín.  
Dio algunos pasos a lo largo de esta, sin encontrar por donde pasar. Cuando se dio por vencido y dio la vuelta para volver a casa, se encontró con que al lado había pasado por alto una puerta.

“Extraño extraño”

Daba igual si esa puerta no existió antes, mientras le llevara al jardín la aceptaría.

Apurado abrió la puerta y se volteo a asegurarse que la cerraba bien, gimiendo decepcionado al no encontrar cerrojo.  
Volteo decaído y se encontró con un grupo de grandes flores que se mecían al viento, sus pétalos rodeando sus rostros sonrientes y joviales.

\- ¿Por qué tanta alegría? Me gustaría que pudieran hablar y decirme lo que las hace tan felices, quizás me sirviera…  
\- Claro que podemos hablar ¿Qué te has creído? Bueno, si hay alguien con quien valga la pena hacerlo, claro.

Una flor encarnada y de apretados pétalos le miro medio ofendida. Draco la contemplo asombrado, sin estar seguro si creerlo o no, dudoso se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio pueden hablar?  
\- Mejor que tú, si me lo preguntas, y con más fuerza.

Una flor amarilla y jaspeada balanceo su tallo hacia el, apuntando su corola de arqueados y ahusados pétalos hacia el chico.

\- No seas descortés – la flor roja intervino – pero aun así nunca me parece adecuado que una dama inicie la conversación sin ser presentada. Pero tratándose de ti haré una excepción, la verdad me he sentido cautivada al verte, tu porte fino y elegante, ese aire de clase alta que flota entorno a tu figura, justo me preguntaba si serias lo bastante inteligente para comunicarte, a pesar de lo bello que es tu centro y el color…  
\- Pues su color no esta tan mal – la flor amarilla intervino, parpadeando sus ojitos rasgados – aunque yo habría pedido más contraste entre su corola y el resto de él, eso le haría más atractivo…  
\- Hay, no seas tonta… si es muy atractivo, mira que bonito tallo tiene.

El rumbo de la conversación comenzaba a aburrir a Draco, por lo que busco la manera de interrumpirla.

\- ¿Y no tienen miedo de ser atacadas? Después de todo están solas e indefensas en este lugar…  
\- Para eso tenemos al árbol en el centro, él nos cuida…

La flor roja parecía tener todas las respuestas, según ella.  
Draco le mando una ojeada al árbol y alzo una ceja, dudando que algo con apariencia tan regordeta, ingenua y mansa fuera efectivo como protector.

\- ¿Y que puede hacer por ustedes?  
\- ¡Mucho! Es un experto en todo tipo de hierbas y plantas, y le encantan las flores… podría gritar para asustar al enemigo, por ejemplo…  
\- ¡Siiiiiiii! – una florcita de múltiples y delgados pétalos se metió en la conversación – Es algo tonto, pero si le pides las cosas de la manera adecuada hará todo por ti… puede ser muy util ¿No lo sabias?  
\- ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias? ¿No lo sabias?

Pronto varias flores de idéntica apariencia corearon a su compañera.

\- ¡Silencio! – la flor amarilla lanzo un grito - ¡Agradezcan que no puedo alcanzarlas o habría arrancado sus hojas en pedazos!  
\- Si no se callan le lanzare un cruciatus a cada una…

Al parecer el tono helado y seguro de la voz de Draco las convenció porque todas se callaron de golpe.

\- Así esta mejor, esas siempre están de acuerdo unas con otras, como son todas de la misma casa creen que es su obligación apoyarse entre ellas ¡Que cursi! Y peores son las otras, creen que porque han visto a mas así antes tienen mucha experiencia…  
\- ¿Más así? – Draco miro entorno, preocupado - ¿Han visto a alguien como yo?  
\- Sí, hay otra flor que es capaz de moverse como tú… solo que es de tallo más largo y tiene los pétalos mas frondosos.  
\- Si se mueve como yo debe tratarse de una persona…  
\- No puedo saberlo, es más negra… y tiene otro tallo mas pequeño a un lado…  
\- ¿Esa flor anda mucho por aquí?  
\- Ya esta aquí, sus pasos pueden sentirse en la tierra, acercándose.

Draco miro alrededor, observando a un hombre alto y vestido completamente de negro, una corona de brillante plata y gemas negras adornada sus platinados cabellos, en una mano sostenía un largo bastón con puño de plata cuya forma representaba a una serpiente mostrando los colmillos.  
La figura, alta y regia, acomodo hacia atrás su capa y observo al jovencito con una sonrisa displicente y una ceja arqueándose.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Con quien nos cruzamos aquí?

Draco carraspeo, aparentando calma pero en el fondo algo amilanado por aquel hombre.

\- ¿De donde has venido y con permiso de quien? ¿A dónde crees ir? Deja de hacer esos ruidos, no son educados, párate erguido y no bajes la mirada, jovencito ¿Qué acaso no se te han enseñado modales?

Draco obedeció la ordenes sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Me perdí en mi camino, señor. No sabia que era necesario un permiso para ingresar a este lugar.  
\- ¿Tu camino? Deberías saber que tú no tienes un camino que te pertenezca, todos los caminos por los que puedes ir me pertenecen y por lo tanto pertenecen a mi Señor y sirven a sus propósitos.  
\- Ignoraba ese hecho, señor.  
\- Cuando te dirijas a mi debes llamarme Excelencia ¿Comprendes? Sígueme.

Sin estar muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, Draco siguió al hombre de negro, hasta que llegaron a un punto alto desde el cual se apreciaba el paisaje entorno.

\- Pero… pero… - Draco no salía de su asombro – Esto parece un enorme tablero de ajedrez…

Contemplo los pequeños arroyos que se entrecruzaban entre si de manera perfectamente perpendicular y dividían todo en escaques cuadrados.

\- Solo faltarían las piezas y…

Enmudeció al reconocer las siluetas que caminaban saltando de un escaque de tierra a otro.

\- No sé porque me extraño… a estas alturas debería estar comenzando a acostumbrarme a las cosas raras.

Observo con interés los movimientos de las “piezas” en aquel enorme juego.

\- Sería interesante ser una de ellas…  
\- ¿Y quien te dijo que no lo eres?

Draco quedo frío al oírle, sus ojos se movieron hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Usted… usted insinúa…?  
\- Yo no insinuó, afirmo. No eres más que otro peón de este juego, una pequeña e insignificante pieza igual a otras dieciséis más, moviéndote a donde tus señores te manden. Desde pequeño has sido una pieza más, no puedes negarlo.

Meneando la cabeza en rechazo a lo que oía, Draco dio unos pasos atrás.

\- Yo no soy una parte del juego de otros, yo no…  
\- Lo eres, jovencito. Sólo de ti depende si estancarte en tu puesto de patético y simple peón o ser listo como tu sangre llama, y convertirte en alguien superior.

Con sus ultimas palabras, el hombre se irguió y le miro con aire imponente y una sonrisa que dejaba claro quien tenia el poder en ese instante.  
Draco solo fue capaz de asentir, seguirle el juego a aquel sujeto. El miedo a averiguar que pasaría si se revelaba era demasiado grande.

\- Entonces comienza a moverte, llegar hasta el final donde compartiremos la gloria. Recuerda siempre quien es tu Amo, recuerda quien eres y de que lado deben estar tus lealtades.

Comenzó a reír mientras Draco salía corriendo a través del campo, con el único objetivo de alejarse de aquella risa desquiciante.  
Sin dejar su paso rápido, atravesó el verde paisaje de aquel sector, si detenerse a mirar a su alrededor. Un arroyo se cruzaba en su camino, con la decisión que el temor le daba lo cruzó de un salto.

 

\- ¿Podría mostrarme su boleto por favor, jovencito?  
\- ¿Ah?

La nariz ganchuda de un hombre se inclinaba sobre Draco, haciendo sonar las monedas que llevaba en el aparato en su cinturón, con gesto impaciente aparto los negros cabellos que cubrían en parte su rostro.

\- ¡Su boleto! ¿A donde va?  
\- Esto… yo no lo sé… y no tengo boleto, no encontré donde comprarlo.  
\- ¿Cómo que no encontró? Sólo falta que tampoco sepa donde quiere ir ¿Lo sabe? – ante la negativa de Draco, entorno los negros ojos - No me haga perder el tiempo, cada segundo es dinero que se pierde, y cada palabra que digo es saliva gastada.  
\- ¡Sí! Deberías avergonzarte de hacerle eso a este honrado trabajador, hacerle gastar sus preciosos tiempo y saliva.  
\- Un joven de su edad debería saber a donde va, estar listo para tomar decisiones importantes sabiendo que con ellas no solo afecta su vida sino la vida de otros; ya esta bastante crecidito para necesitar que su mamita le lleve de la mano y lo cobije bajo sus alas. – los ojos del cobrador brillaron.  
\- Y mas que nada debería saber donde comprar un boleto, eso debiste hacerlo antes de subirte al tren.  
\- Seguro que lo que quería era hacerle perder su tiempo al controlador del tren.  
\- Esa es una actitud muy fea, todo cuesta, su tiempo es dinero.

Avergonzado e intentando ignorarlos, Draco se encogió en su asiento, procurando mirar a otro lado que no fuera a ese coro de vociferantes chicos vestidos con túnicas negras y corbatas a rayas, o al hombre de cabello negro que le miraba como quien espera algo de él.

\- Vaya persona ¿Así que no te importa que el cobrador pierda tiempo y saliva? Estoy seguro que a ti te importa ¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieras tu nombre?  
\- ¿Cómo voy a perder mi nombre? Eso es una…  
\- ¡Prepárense que vamos a saltar un arroyo!  
\- ¡Saltar un…! ¡Esto es un tren! ¿Cómo demonios va a saltar un…?

Pero al ver como todo el mundo se agarraba de lo mas cercano a ellos, Draco solo atino a sujetarse de las trenzas rubias de la chica a su lado, cerrar los ojos y prepararse a gritar en cuanto sintió en sacudón… 

 

… y aterrizo sentado en un claro cubierto de hierba.  
Era un lugar tranquilo y fresco, Draco se sintió mejor al gozar de calma luego de tanto ruido.

\- ¡Cuantas tonterías se pueden oír! Perder mi nombre…

Riéndose, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, pasando el claro donde cayo comenzaba un bosque de viejos árboles. Se fue internando entre ellos con calma, divagando sobre todo lo oído en el tren.

\- Perder mi nombre… como si no pudiera recordar que me llamo… me llamo…

Por más que se concentro no lograba acertar con su nombre.

\- Esto es tan extraño, juraría que hace poco lo recordaba…

Su vista se clavo en los troncos que el rodeaban, los árboles viejos y que no lograba reconocer.

\- ¿Será acaso que este es un bosque donde uno olvida quien es…?

Siguió su camino, por alguna razón no recordar quien era no le parecía tan malo después de todo.

\- Debe tener sus ventajas… nadie puede llamarme y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero, tampoco pueden señalarme y decir “ Eres tú… si tú… Fulano… el maldito traidor”, o decir al verme “Ese es Fulano, por su culpa paso todo esto”

Y en ese instante una hermosa criatura apareció ante él.  
Olvidando su monólogo, Draco sonrío al contemplar al pequeño niño que cuyos enormes e inocentes ojos verdes lo estudiaban sin temor alguno.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Maravillado con su tierna voz, Draco sintió pena por no poder responderle.

\- No lo sé, lo he olvidado… pero podrías ayudarme a recordar si tú me dices como te llamas.  
\- Te lo diría, pero aquí no logro recordar, si me acompañas a cruzar este bosque podré decírtelo.

El niño tomó su mano con confianza, en ese instante un calor acogedor y reconfortante recorrió a Draco, haciéndole sonreír y brillar sus ojos contemplando al pequeño.  
De la mano, lado a lado, caminaron lentamente. Ninguno parecía tener prisa por acabar el momento, por romper el contacto entre ellos; Draco sentía como si toda su vida hubiera girado alrededor de esta acción: el poder estrechar entre sus dedos la suave piel de aquella mano, del pequeño de once años.  
Sin darse cuenta llegaron al final del bosque, en donde la mano que sostenía dulcemente se libero de la suya con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Ya sé quien soy! – las centelleantes pupilas verdes se clavaron en Draco - ¡Soy Harry Potter!

Con la mirada ahora cuajada de miedo le señalo.

\- ¡Y ahora también sé quien eres tú, asesino!

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, el niño dio media vuelta y huyo, desapareciendo.  
Con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo un tonto llanto que amenazaba con escapársele, el joven quedo sólo en medio del campo.

\- Ya sé quien soy… - susurro con dolor – soy Draco, Draco Malfoy…

Sin mirar atrás, tragándose la pena que lo estaba dominando, Draco siguió adelante, procurando olvidar aquello que acababa de ocurrirle.

 

Un par de extrañas figuras capto su atención.  
Dos jóvenes, pelirrojos e idénticos, vestidos de blanco con idénticos overoles, estaban de pie y sostenían entre ellos un extraño aparato que no cesaba de hacer ruidos grotescos.

\- Ya te dije que ese no es el tono preciso…  
\- Y te respondí que sí lo era, es el sonido exacto de un eructo a causa de tomar demasiada sopa.  
\- No lo es, es el sonido de un eructo por comer muchas arvejas.  
\- Mira, si existe alguien que sabe como suena un eructo por arvejas, ese soy yo ¿Cómo osas llevarme la contraria?  
\- Porque mi experiencia es más amplia que la tuya, después de todo soy el mayor.  
\- Mamá nunca dijo eso, ni ella estaba segura de quien era quien.  
\- Y tú, si piensas quedarte parado mirándonos como si fuéramos una atracción de feria…  
\- … deberías pagarnos al menos, las atracciones en la ferias cuestan ¿No lo sabias?...  
\- Me disculpo… no me siento muy bien en este instante… quisiera saber como hacer para pasar a la siguiente casilla…  
\- Pues estas haciéndolo mal…  
\- … primero debiste darnos la mano y preguntar…  
\- … ¿Cómo están ustedes?...  
\- … ahí recién hacer tus otras preguntas…  
\- … es lo mínimo que la cortesía permite…

Tendieron la mano a la vez a Draco, que solo acertó a cruzar los brazos y saludarlos también a la vez.

\- ¿Ves como así es todo mas agradable?

Preguntaban mientras deban vueltas con él, cogidos de las manos. Fue apenas unos cinco segundos, se detuvieron antes que la sensación de estar haciendo algo totalmente estúpido y sin sentido dominara a Draco.

\- ¿Te gusta la poesía?  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- ¿Te gusta la poesía? Mira esos dos de ahí…  
\- … son poesía pura…

Draco se fijo en unos chicos, tan altos y robustos que parecían montañas. Parecían discutir algo de suma importancia por la expresión concentrada de sus rostros, uno llevaba en la mano un cuchillo para untar y el otro algo que asemejaba una salsera.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

La verdad no le parecían muy poéticos, tenían una expresión dura y bastante agresiva y no le hubiera gustado que le amenazaran ni con ese cuchillo de mesa. Se veía que eran fuertes, dos tipos así los prefería de su lado.

\- Pues discuten un tema importante…  
\- … han conseguido unas ostras para cenar…  
\- … y deciden cuantas le toca por cabeza a cada uno…  
\- … y quien agregara la salsa primero…  
\- ¿Eso es poético?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mucho! nota...  
\- … la expresión, la fuerza en sus palabras…  
\- … como agitan el cuchillo y la salsera…  
\- … es conmovedor…

Cada uno saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su gemelo y se enjugaron unas inexistentes lágrimas de los ojos mutuamente.

\- Pues no logro encontrarles lo poético, me resultan bastante… ¿Qué es eso?

Dio vueltas sobre su sitio, asustado por unos fuertes sonidos como si alguien serruchara un trozo de chirriante madera… con una sierra muy oxidada.

\- ¿Hay animales peligrosos por aquí?  
\- Noooo, son solo…  
\- … los ronquidos del Lord…  
\- … ¿Deseas verle?

Tomaron a Draco de las manos y le llevaron hasta donde una figura, envuelta en una amplia capa negra, dormía recostada.  
Era un ser, no podía decir que un hombre porque su rostro no era humano del todo. La ausencia de nariz, la extraña boca y ausencia total de vello o cabello le hacían pensar en un reptil viscoso y nada agradable. Sobre la frente pelada lucia una aparatosa e impresionante corona, repleta de negras gemas en su totalidad.  
Draco retrocedió un poco, asustado.

\- Este es el Lord, el Amo de muchos, tu Amo… y esta soñando ¿Sabes con que?  
\- Dudo que alguien lo sepa.  
\- Claro que se sabe ¡Sueña contigo!  
\- ¿Conmigo?  
\- Sí… ¿Y sabes lo que te ocurrirá si despierta y ya no sueña contigo?  
\- Nada.  
\- Desaparecerás, ya no existirás más. Porque solo eres uno más de sus sueños, no eres real. Si él despierta te apagaras como una vela y no quedara nada.  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo soy real!  
\- No lo eres, si en este instante abriera sus ojos no quedaría ni rastro de ti, no eres mas que la forma que el sueña.  
\- ¡Yo tengo nombre! ¡Tengo una vida propia! ¡Soy tan real como ustedes!  
\- ¡Pobre iluso! – gritaron a la vez.  
\- ¡No griten! ¡Van a despertarle!  
\- Solo eres uno más de sus sueños, es tonto que hables de despertarle, no podrías. Y lo sabes, sabes muy bien que no eres real.  
\- ¡Soy real!

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Draco, otra le siguió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¿Crees que llorando te harás real? Tus lagrimas tampoco son reales.  
\- Tienen razón, no lo son – se enjugo las lágrimas y recupero su pose arrogante – y no tiene sentido seguir hablando con ustedes, solo dicen tonterías.

Dándoles la espalda se alejo de ellos y de la roncante figura que a pesar de todo le causaba terror.  
Un fuerte viento le alboroto el cabello, en ese instante floto hasta él un hermoso chal de blanca gasa, con un rápido reflejo lo atrapo entre sus dedos y observo por si veía a la dueña del chal.  
Una blanca, alta y espigada figura avanzaba apurada en su dirección. Pertenecía a una hermosa mujer rubia, sus cabellos recogidos en un precioso moño y sujetos con una tiara de plata y diamantes.

\- Creo que esto le pertenece…

Draco se acerco a ella, tendiéndole el chal educadamente.

\- Gracias… estoy tan cansada, por más que hago no logro complacerle. Siempre encuentra algún detalle que criticar en mí persona, ahora dirá que no soy capaz de sujetarme ni un simple chal.

El tono triste y resignado de la mujer, junto con su belleza que se le hacia tan familiar, conmovió a Draco, quien se acerco a ella.

\- Permítame decirle que yo no encuentro nada que criticar en usted. Es la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida, si desea puedo ayudarle a colocarse el chal de manera que el viento no vuelva a llevarlo.  
\- Gracias, pequeño…

Su última palabra hizo temblar de nostalgia el corazón de Draco, haciéndole añorar un tiempo donde esta palabra dicha en ese tono bastaba para alejar cualquier pesadilla de su mente.  
Draco envolvió con delicadeza los hombros de la dama, utilizando un par de broches de su vestido para asegurarlo. Sonrió al ver el resultado.

\- Ya esta… usted se ve tan hermosa, que hasta me siento feliz otra vez…  
\- El hacerte feliz me hace sentir tan bien, realmente me encantaría poder ser feliz contigo, pero hace tanto que no lo soy que… creo haber olvidado como hacerlo.  
\- Es este sitio… uno se siente tan solo aquí…

El recuerdo de sus últimos encuentros inundo su mente, haciendo que otras rebeldes lágrimas brillaran en sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, no llores por favor pequeño! Por favor… piensa en otra cosa, lo que sea…  
\- ¿Acaso usted puede evitar llorar pensando en cualquier cosa?  
\- Es una manera muy efectiva, es la que siempre uso. Por ejemplo, dime cuantos años tienes…  
\- Cumplí diecisiete…  
\- Pues eres muy guapo para ser tan joven ¿No te lo han dicho?

Draco sonrió entre las lágrimas, meneando la cabeza.

\- Sólo mi madre lo dice…  
\- Si tu madre lo dice debe ser cierto, un chico amable como tú debe tener una madre que lo ama.

Draco quedo en silencio, caminando al lado de la dama con la cabeza gacha, le tendió la mano para cruzar un arroyo luego de cruzarlo de un brinco.

\- Tiene razón… ella me ama…

El silencio le respondió, la dama se había esfumado.

 

 

Una mujer de apariencia seria estaba sentada tras un escritorio antiguo, mirándole por encima de sus lentes caídos sobre el puente de la nariz. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un apretado moño, con algunas largas agujas de tejer clavadas en él, otro par de agujas se movía frente a ella, tejiendo lo que parecía una bufanda roja con rayas amarillas.

\- ¿Qué objeto de este lugar desea convertir, señor?

Draco se movió, incomodo por la penetrante mirada. Dejo a sus ojos vagar en torno para ver si algo en aquella larga oficina lo ayudaba a encontrar una respuesta adecuada.  
El lugar estaba lleno de objetos, lo malo es que cada vez que Draco centraba su atención en alguno este se retorcía y transformaba inmediatamente en otro y en otro, sin darle tiempo a estar seguro del todo que objeto era el inicial.  
\- ¿Acaso es usted una veleta? Déjese de girar a todos lados, me esta mareando.

Cogiendo otro par de agujas de entre sus cabellos los agrego al tejido y las dejo trabajar con el resto.

\- ¿Le gustan los paseos en bote?  
\- Sí, ¿Por qué pregunta…?

Como respuesta se encontró sentado con la austera mujer, sobre un bote en medio de un lago; el agua de este se rizo un momento con el pasar de un enorme tentáculo con ventosas.

\- Tome, será usted quien reme.

La mujer le tendió un par de agujas de tejer. Draco las recibió y miró a la mujer arqueando la ceja.

\- ¿Qué cree que haré con esto?  
\- ¿Acaso no aprendió nada en la vida, señor? Necesitamos remos ¿No es así? ¿Qué debe usted hacer si tiene agujas y lo que necesita son remos?

Draco observo las agujas un momento. Dudoso saco su varita del interior de la túnica y dio un par de pases sobre las agujas, concentrándose en murmurar las palabras de la manera adecuada.  
El resultado salio bastante bien, aunque la madera de los remos siguió conservando un poco del color azulado de las agujas originales, coloco el mango de los remos en su lugar y comenzó a remar hacia la orilla.

\- Una transformación bastante buena, aunque no perfecta del todo. Es evidente que le falta practica aunque domina la teoría.  
\- ¿Gracias?

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir ante las observaciones, era muy incomodo sentirse como si estuviera en medio de un examen.

\- Bien, ahora ¿Qué objeto de este lugar desea convertir, señor?  
\- ¿Otra ves? Si estamos en medio del…

Calló al darse cuenta que se encontraba otra vez parado frente al escritorio con la mujer mirándole fijo. Nuevamente se esforzó en lograr pillar un objeto antes que cambiara, finalmente ubico una esfera de color blanco opaco, con tonos grises y que emanaba un tenue resplandor.

\- ¡Ese de ahí!  
\- Pues vaya por él ¿No imaginara que yo voy a pararme a traérselo?

Con un bufido de fastidio, Draco avanzo hacia la esfera… apretando los puños al ver que esta parecía alejarse de su alcance.

\- No señor… no vas a escaparte.

Acelero el paso hacia ella, estirando las manos para atraparla rápido, saltando los obstáculos que encontraba en el piso: un tapete enrollado, un zapato roto, un arroyo…  
Cuando ya casi ponía sus dedos sobre la esfera, una voz le detuvo.

 

 

\- ¡Riddiculus!

La esfera empezó a soltar aire por un costado y voló hacia lo alto dando tumbos igual que un globo. Un chico muy furioso busco al causante de aquello, dispuesto a darle lo que se merecía.  
Sentado en una de las mesas del redondo salón estaba un hombre de aspecto joven, sin embargo las canas ya plateaban sus cabellos, castaños y ondulados. Vestía de negro, aunque su traje estaba lleno de zurcidos y parches, notándose que era bastante viejo y usado.

\- Supongo que deseas que te informe sobre las extrañas criaturas oscuras que existen y como defenderte de ellas.  
\- No exactamente…  
\- El día de hoy te hablare sobre los Licántropos – continuo como si no le oyera – llamados comúnmente Hombres Lobo. Desde la antigüedad han surgido leyendas que nos habla de esta especie; básicamente todas tienen en común que el hecho de que se trata de un hombre que, bajo determinadas causas y razones, sufre una espeluznante transformación y deja de ser humano para volverse un ser animal: un lobo. Se debe recalcar que suelen conservar rezagos de su forma humana, pero su cuerpo se cubre de pelos y sus dientes y uñas son reemplazados por garras y colmillos…

Draco cruzo los brazos fastidiado, distrayéndose con los adornos que cubrían las paredes del lugar. Como el hombre no daba señales de callarse pronto, fijo la mirada en el ventanal y observo el cielo oscuro tras este.

\- Bien, el principal desencadenante de esta transformación es la luna llena… como apreciaras en breves instante en cuanto el cielos se despeje del todo. Sí, ya falta poco… ya casi…

Los aterrorizados ojos de Draco fueron de la ventana hacia el hombre, quien se puso de pie y se paro cerca de esta. Tembloroso, el chico volvió la vista a la ventana donde las nubes se iban retirando dando paso a una clara, redonda, plena, hermosa…

Luna llena.

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a estremecerse, encorvándose mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor. Sus miembros comenzaron a alargarse, mientras el pelo cubría cada centímetro de piel.  
No necesito pensarlo mucho para decidir que lo mas sensato era lanzarse hacia la puerta que estaba a un costado del aula, abrirla, pasar por ella y clausurarla con todo lo que tuviera a mano.  
Draco llevo a cabo estas acciones una por una y con una velocidad extraordinaria.  
No llego a clausurar la puerta, porque un estrépito lo detuvo.

Un enorme grupo de hombres y mujeres con túnicas azules avanzaba marchando hacia él, no tenían pinta de detenerse con nada, así que Draco prefirió alejarse de ellos y esconderse tras un árbol, hasta que terminaron de pasar..

\- Esos son todos, me parece.  
\- Sí, son todos. Todos los nuevos miembros de la Orden ya pasaron ¿Deseas un caramelo?

Dando un brinco, Draco contemplo al anciano de luenga barba y túnica blanca que estaba sentado a su lado, tomando notas en un pergamino, una gran corona plateada con una gran gema al frente reposaba a su lado como al descuido.

\- Eh… no… gracias…  
\- ¿No quieres? Están muy buenos… - ante la nueva negativa de Draco, el hombre se comió el dulce – bien, avísame si ves venir a mi mensajero.  
\- No veo a… no, me equivoco, ahí viene un hombre de cabello rojo.  
\- Perfecto, espero que me traiga todo lo que le encargue.

Un joven alto, de larga cabellera roja, caminaba hacia ellos, con paso tranquilo, llevaba una túnica blanca corta sobre pantalones del mismo color, un sombrerito con pluma y un bolso completaban el atuendo. Una vez se detuvo ante el anciano, hizo una inclinación, esperando mientras este se ponía de pie y acomodaba su corona.

\- ¿Trajiste mi encargo?

El joven saco, con una sonrisa, una paquete de ranas de chocolate de su bolso y lo tendió al hombre.

\- Siempre oportuno – cogió el paquete con deleite y saco una - ¿Tu hermano?

El pelirrojo señalo en dirección al camino.

\- Se quedo atrás, mi Señor. Ellos están en la ciudad otra vez y se quedo vigilándoles.

El anciano comenzó a caminar en esa dirección siendo seguido por el mensajero.

\- Vaya, vaya… que interesante – murmuro mientras masticaba la rana - ¿De nuevo están peleando?  
\- Disculpen… - Draco no pudo evitar seguirle – ¿Podrían decirme de que hablan?

El anciano miro a Draco, sin dejar de caminar mientras masticaba su rana y parecía muy pensativo. El mensajero había sacado una rana también y estaba muy concentrado en comérsela.

\- Pues… - dijo por fin el anciano – nosotros hablábamos de…

Se detuvo junto a otro joven pelirrojo, vestido como el anterior, solo que este tenia el cabello corto, era mas robusto y menos alto que el primero.

\- … de ellos.

Dos jóvenes, un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña, de la edad de Draco aproximadamente, discutían muy acalorados, ambos hablaban a la vez interrumpiéndose si parar y en un volumen muy alto como si la fuerza de su voz les diera la razón sobre sus argumentos.  
Había ya reunido un grupo de gente, contemplándolos como si de un espectáculo se tratase. Comían grageas de todo sabor, intercambiaban cromos de ranas, bebían cerveza de mantequilla. Incluso unos traían pequeñas bancas para estar mas cómodos.  
Un tic nervioso movió la ceja de Draco, a él la discusión le parecía bastante irritante y no comprendía el porque tanto regocijo.

\- Señor… - hablo al anciano - ¿Por qué nadie hace algo para detener esto?  
\- Sus discusiones son toda una institución aquí, una tradición que viene de tiempos ancestrales.  
\- ¿Sí? – pues para Draco no se veían tan viejos como para ser tan “ancestrales” - ¿Y por que discuten, si me puede decir?  
\- Pues por mí causa ¿No es divertido? ¿No quieres una ranita?

En su estado confuso, Draco asintió y cogió el paquete que le tendían. El volumen de la discusión entre los chicos alcanzo un grado desquiciante, el publico comenzó a dar de saltos y hacerles porras a los chicos, Draco se tapo como pudo los oídos, apretando los ojos se alejo a grandes pasos de aquel grupo. Tropezó, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio para terminar cayendo sentado; el desconcierto le hizo destapar sus oídos, sorprendiéndose cuando ya no escucho ningún ruido.

 

 

Todo era calma entorno, ya no se oía alboroto alguno ni discusiones. La multitud ululante, la pareja enfrentada, todo desapareció.

\- Estaba soñando…

Su mano se poso sobre un objeto a su lado.  
Una rana de chocolate.  
Después de todo, lo ocurrido era real. Divagando con esto abrió con flojera el paquete y dio un mordisco a la rana.

\- ¡Tú vendrás conmigo!

La punta de una varita amenazo su rostro, asustado miro a la persona que hablo.  
Era un joven vestido de caballero negro, de piel morena, ojos alargados y hermosos que brillaban con una furia que le hizo estremecer con algo de recelo.

\- ¡Eres mi prisionero!  
\- ¿Prisionero?  
\- Así es ¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta de tus dudas? Siempre estuve tras de ti para vigilar tu ineptitud y tu falta de valor. No eres más que un niño llorón que se tira atrás a ultimo momento.

Draco negó asustado, poniéndose de pie y buscando la forma de escapar de aquel muchacho.

\- No entiendo de que hablas, no sé quien eres…  
\- Puede que no te acuerdes de mí, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Nuestro Amo no estará nada contento contigo cuando hable con él ¿Quién te dio derecho a pensar por tu cuenta? Nosotros sólo creemos lo que nuestro Amo nos indica creer ¿Quién piensas que eres para soñar que puedes escaparte de su control? Él te entregará a mí con gusto, sólo eres otro de sus juguetes, mientras más lo niegues… más sufrirás.  
\- No es verdad… él no es mi dueño… no quiero…

Hablaba más para convencerse a sí mismo que al chico, si poder coordinarse para intentar una huida ni como defenderse.

\- ¡Eres tú quien esta prisionero!

La nueva voz penetro los oídos de Draco, llenándolo de calma. Su mirada gris se poso en un caballero de blanco, quien apuntaba con su varita al caballero negro.

\- Déjale ir…  
\- ¡Nunca! Él es mío.  
\- No si yo le rescato…  
\- ¡Prueba si quieres!

Los ojos de Draco fueron deslumbrados por una intensa luz, escucho el estallar del hechizo del recién llegado y la respuesta de su captor. Abrió los ojos y vio como ambos se enfrentaban haciéndose volar mutuamente, repeliendo y enviando maleficios y encantamientos.  
El caballero negro voló con fuerza contra un árbol, golpeándose de manera bastante fea.  
Cayo al suelo hecho un ovillo gimiente, la varita aún sujeta entre sus dedos temblorosos. Pero estaba claro que no la sostendría mucho tiempo, el caballero blanco apunto con calma.

\- Obliviate…

El caballero negro quedo inmóvil, luego levanto el rostro y miro extrañado al caballero blanco.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De donde saliste?

No pareció notar la presencia de Draco, un poco más allá, demasiado preocupado por su enemigo amenizándolo, con un hilo de voz se desvaneció del lugar.  
El caballero de blanco se tambaleo un instante, lo que por fin despertó a Draco de su trance y le hizo correr a auxiliar a su salvador.  
Rodeo su cintura con cuidado, llevándolo bajo un árbol.

\- No… entremos al bosque, aún es posible que te busquen y ahí no te encontraran.  
\- Pero tú…  
\- Vamos, si te atrapan mi trabajo sería en vano…

Asintiendo, condujo al caballero entre los árboles, entrando cada vez más profundo en el bosque. Una vez sintió que estaban bastante dentro, Draco le ayudo a sentarse con cuidado, recostándole contra un tronco.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

El caballero asintió, causando alivio en el rubio quien sentía mucho interés por la seguridad de su salvador. El traje que llevaba parecía no ser muy incomodo, no siendo la clásica armadura de cuerpo entero, esta cubría algunas partes sobre la blanca ropa, protegiéndolas.  
Pero con todo imagino que no debía ser muy agradable para alguien cansado el seguir con todo eso encima. Alargo las manos hacia el casco que oscurecía sus facciones haciéndole irreconocible, sintiendo un vago cosquilleo recorrerle.

\- Esto… ¿Me permites?

Sus dedos rozaban el casco, esperando respuesta. El caballero parecía dudar, pero finalmente asintió y Draco retiro con cuidado el casco y dejándolo a un lado. Con algo de temor alzo poco a poco el rostro para conocer a su rescatador.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo débilmente en sus labios, lo cual causo que el caballero se relajara.

\- Temí que al verme escaparías de mí…  
\- ¿Por qué haría eso? Acabas de salvarme.  
\- No sé… quizás la costumbre de estar siempre esperando lo peor, o el saber que no te soy agradable…  
\- Gracias por ayudarme.

Draco extendió una mano, su sonrisa ahora plena. El caballero sonrió también, sujetando la blanca mano entre las suyas, acaricio con delicadeza la piel de esta, los grandes ojos verdes repasando cada rasgo del rubio, cada línea en su rostro, el reflejar de los ojos grises y la manera como las tupidas pestañas parecían vibrar a cada parpadeo.

\- Únicamente hice aquello que hace tiempo deseaba…

Draco se estremeció cuando sintió la mirada clavada en la suya, un sonrojo leve invadió sus mejillas y aparto la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué tiemblas?  
\- Te… tengo frío…

Mintió, porque no se sentía capaz de decir todo lo que se le juntaba en el pecho. En ese momento, extendiendo su varita, el caballero convoco un grupo de leños, encendiéndoles fuego después. Se quitó los guantes y el resto de la armadura de protección, soltó el broche que sujetaba su capa y la estiro. Alzo un brazo por encima de los hombros de Draco y los rodeo con él y la capa, aproximándolo a sí.

\- ¿Te molesta?

Solo fue capaz de negar, mientras sentía el cuerpo calido que se juntaba al suyo y la punta de aquellos rebeldes cabellos negros rozar su frente con la suavidad de un beso.  
El silencio los acuno, recostados blandamente uno en el otro perdidos en las llamas de fuego que bailaban y en sus recuerdos. El momento de paz era maravilloso, Draco temía moverse, ni susurrar, las cosas por las que había pasado ponían en él el miedo de que este instante se desvaneciera como un sueño.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

Cerró los ojos al oírle, rogando porque el cuerpo caliente que le sostenía no se esfumara. Luego de unos segundos decidió que nada pasaba.

\- Aún estas aquí…  
\- ¿Creías que te dejaría?  
\- No… o sí… desde que escape todo es tan confuso. En ocasiones dudo incluso de saber quien soy, eso me asusta…  
\- No debes temer, no eres un cobarde y lo sabes.  
\- No es cierto, aún ahora estoy huyendo. Entre en este juego con la esperanza de poder escapar a la menor oportunidad…  
\- No puedes huir de todo. Tarde o temprano llega el momento en el cual debes hacer frente a aquello que te amenaza, a menos que quieras vivir eternamente con su sombra sobre ti ¿Deseas que tu vida sea una huida infinita?  
\- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero vivir tranquilo! Quiero… - miro a los ojos verdes – quiero un lugar donde descansar, gente a la cual llamar amigos y que me apoyen, quiero una vida… pero no la quiero solo…  
\- ¿Deseas alguien con quien compartirla?  
\- Sí…

Los dedos tostados acariciaron su mejilla, deslizándose en el camino entre los platinados cabellos.

\- ¿Deseas una vida junto a alguien a quien ames?  
\- Una vida, una que yo desee y otro no cree por mí…  
\- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere tu llegada…

Las manos del chico sostuvieron su rostro, los ojos inundados de amor le hicieron estremecer y fue conciente que sus ojos debían estar en idénticas condiciones.  
¿Por qué la vida no podía ser tan fácil? ¿Tan sencillo como decirle “te amo” a quien te gusta sin un hacha de rivalidades creadas por otros balanceándose sobre tu cabeza?

\- Yo desee tanto que me encontraras… desee tanto que pudieras hallarme en serio, para que me detuvieras y así tener la ocasión de estar a tu lado sin nada entre nosotros…

Las bocas se buscaron, llenas de cariño, expresando las emociones calladas por tiempo y que nunca se atrevieron a mencionar más que en sueños.  
A pesar de todo el sentimiento puesto en el, ese beso no les satisfizo. Quedaron quietos y pensativos, mirándose de reojo, midiendo hasta donde podían dejar salir sus instintos y lo que estos les indicaban hacer.

Draco dio el primer paso. Busco otra vez un beso logrando, con suaves movimientos, volverlo sensual y exigente; su pareja no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo, atrapo entre sus brazos el cuerpo que deseaba, lo envolvió en caricias que a cada movimiento perdían su timidez.  
Sus cuerpos cayeron, enredados y ansiosos, no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que deseaban mutuamente ni la negativa total a detener lo que pasaría.

Retirar la ropa pieza a pieza, alargando el momento lo posible dentro del fuego que se encendió en ellos. Cada segundo perdido en amarse era un segundo ganado, Draco intuía que el amanecer llegaría a el entre los brazos de su amante.

Y el amanecer significaba volver a enfrentar su huida nuevamente.

Los mordiscos sobre la sensible piel en su vientre lo perdieron de esos pensamientos, olvidando las ideas que no fueran entrega, pasión, deseo. Se consumía acariciando la piel de aquel cuerpo, satisfaciéndose de desnudarla, poder recorrerla y llenarla de la humedad de sus besos.  
Acogió entre sus muslos a su amor, desnudo y ardiente, lo abrazo contra si para evitar una separación que seria inevitable en el futuro. Le sintió poseerle con movimientos temblorosos de deseo, jadeo al corresponder sus movimientos y profundizar sus embestidas, permitiéndose dejar escapar de sus labios sonidos agudos que mostraban su total descontrol y la forma en que su caballero blanco era el Amo de sus sentimientos.

El fuego brillaba apenas, siendo ya solo un rescoldo de brasas encendidas. Sentía los besos que acariciaban su cuello mientras ambos se recuperaban del placer.  
Los brazos que le sostenían por la cintura le atrajeron con fuerza hacia ellos, abrigándole y protegiéndolo del frío que comenzaba a sentirse.  
Amanecía…

 

 

Abrazado a sus rodillas, Draco observaba al joven arreglarse, colocando las piezas de su armadura en el lugar preciso. Cuando ya solo faltaba el casco el chico se detuvo y quedo mirándole.

\- ¿Estas listo?

Draco cerró los ojos, sabia que el momento llegaría, pero aun deseaba poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Es necesario? – abrió los ojos y le miro suplicante – Dijiste que en este bosque no podían encontrarme ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

A pesar de sus palabras, Draco se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, calzándose los zapatos blancos otra vez.

\- Lo sabes… no podemos escondernos y esperar a que el mundo se venga abajo a nuestro alrededor.

Draco asintió, sostuvo el casco del caballero en sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles. Sintió cuando el brazo abrigaba sus hombros, se dejo recostar contra el y continuar así su camino, disfrutando de la paz que el estar a su lado le brindaba.  
Cuando llegaron a un claro, Draco se estremeció. Unos pasos adelante un arroyo discurría, placido y calmado.

\- No puedo ir mas allá del bosque… - El caballero susurro, la voz quebrándose, carraspeo buscando recuperar la compostura, miro a Draco.  
\- Aquí se separan nuestros caminos…

Draco negó con fuerza, asustado.

\- No puedes irte…  
\- No soy yo quien debe irse…

Era cierto, correspondía a Draco continuar con su camino, dejando atrás a las vueltas y encuentros que este le brindara.

\- Lo siento… es difícil proseguir. Porque este será mi ultimo paso…  
\- Si es el ultimo lo decides tu… porque podrías convertirlo de ser el ultimo en ser el primero…

Draco miro extrañado el arroyo.

\- ¿El primero? No…

 

 

Cuando volteo, descubrió que el caballero de alejaba, adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque. Los deseos de correr tras el fueron difíciles de controlar, pero después de todo debía recordar quien era, más allá de su nombre.  
El no era un cobarde.  
Cuando vio el rostro del caballero voltear un segundo hacia ahí, sacando valor desde el fondo alzo un brazo y agito la mano en despedida mientras sonreía. Le dio la espalda y de un par de pasos corto el camino y salto el arroyo.

 

 

Tropezó con el escalón que apareció repentino bajo sus pies.  
Se encontraba descendiendo una amplia escalinata, adornada por ricos tapetes. Su traje blanco se había cambiado a una elegante túnica, negra en todos sus detalles a excepción de la marca tenebrosa, bordada en rojo sangre sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Ya era hora que llegaras…

Un largo bastón se cruzo ante el, a la altura de su pecho. El hombre alto y rubio con quien se encontró al inicio le miraba con satisfacción, estudiándole.

\- Pero sabia que llegarías, era lo menos que podías hacer. Esto es en tu honor.

Retirando el bastón le dejo terminar su descenso hasta el salón, el cual se encontraba bellamente adornado como para una importante cena. La gran mesa estaba llena de manjares, alumbrada por candelabros de plata con velas negras.  
Sentada a un lado de la mesa, la hermosa mujer de corona plateada le miraba, sus bellos ojos llenos de dolor.

\- Adelante, no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama.

Le fue indicado un lugar donde sentarse, moviéndose como un muñeco ocupo el lugar, evitando que su mirada se cruzara con la de la mujer.  
El sentimiento de culpa al intuir que era el causante de su dolor le ahogaba.

\- Quita esa expresión. Deberías mostrar tu alegría porque el esta donde debe estar, sabe quien es su Señor.

La mujer apretó los labios y mostró una tensa sonrisa que estrujo el corazón de Draco como un puño.

\- Bienvenido, querido...

Había demasiado dolor y decepción en la voz. Aparto el rostro, las palabras le golpeaban como puñetazos.  
El rostro severo y serio del hombre de negro apareció frente al suyo, un gesto de fastidio grabado en los ojos grises. Arqueando una ceja rubia, sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Acaso hay señal de que no estas satisfecho con tu destino? A nuestro Señor no le agradan los pusilánimes. Él solo acepta gente dispuesta a todo por servirle, sin dudas ni murmuraciones.  
\- Por favor, es sólo un muchacho y debe estar hambriento ¿Por qué no cenamos?

La dama interrumpió, nerviosa, buscando distraer la atención del hombre.

\- ¿Alguien te pidió tu opinión, querida? No lo creo, sabes bien que tu opinión no cuenta…

Lo había logrado, la atención del hombre ya estaba puesta sobre ella, dejando en paz a Draco.

\- Yo no… no creí molestar, sólo te recordaba que la cena…  
\- No eres nadie para llamarme la atención, sólo mírate… que poco gusto, querida ¿De donde sacaste ese vestido tan vulgar? Pero que esperaba, seguro lo elegiste tú en lugar de recurrir a la asesora que te conseguí. Así es como pagas mi preocupación por cubrir tu pésima educación, haciéndome quedar mal en momentos importantes ¿Tienes idea de cómo queda mi imagen cuando me ven llegar con alguien que luce como tú?

La dama miro hacia un lado, sus ojos brillando como múltiples trozos de cristal roto, las pestañas temblando en el esfuerzo por no llorar. Las pupilas claras se fijaron en la alfombra que adornaba el salón.

\- Lo lamento tanto, querido. Soy tan torpe que no consigo recordar todas tus instrucciones, siento tanto hacerte pasar este mal rato. No volverá a ocurrir.

Le miro, una sonrisa estirando sus labios, los ojos desenfocados mirando algún punto perdido en la nada.

\- ¡¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?!

“Esta pensando en otra cosa… porque así logras no llorar…”

El hombre volteo hacia Draco, asombrado por su repentino grito. Este le miraba furioso, jadeante, no soportaba que hiciera sufrir a esa mujer cuyo único crimen era intentar protegerle.

“No puedo seguir haciendo las cosas como si únicamente yo existiera en el mundo…”

\- ¡¡¡Ella esta hermosa!!! ¡¡¡Esta perfecta como siempre!!! ¡¡¡Ninguna otra le llega a los pies y lo sabes porque nunca te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así!!!

El terror contrajo el rostro de la dama, quien se puso de pie.

\- ¡No sigas, por favor!

“Dispuesta a todo por proteger a su pequeño con uñas y dientes, madre ante todo…”

\- ¡¡¡No pienso callarme más!!! – miro al hombre - ¡¡¡Y tú!!! ¡¡¡TÚ!!! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pase por protegerles?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que perdí por protegerles?! ¡¿Alguna vez a lo largo de todos estos años se te ocurrió sentarte a mi lado y preguntarme que era lo que yo quería?!

Avanzo con paso decidido hacia el hombre de negro.

\- ¡¡¡Siempre diciendo que yo ya era todo un hombre!!! ¡¿Si ya era un hombre, por que no te tomaste la molestia de averiguar cual era mi opinión de las cosas antes de imponérmelas como si sólo tuviera tres años?!

Llego hasta él, sin entender como su varita estaba entre sus dedos, la punta clavada como un cuchillo amenazante sobre la blanca garganta del hombre.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te preguntaste cuales eran mis verdaderos sueños? ¿Qué deseaba ser en la vida?

Sus pupilas temblaron, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin que esto afectara la fuerza y seguridad con que sostenía la varita.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE SI ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN?!

Lo cogió con fuerza de su impecable ropaje, sacudiéndolo con fuerza sobrehumana.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿NO SABIAS QUE TODO ESTO ME ALEJARIA DE ÉL?!

Lo sacudió de manera salvaje, intrigándose a pesar de la furia por lo ligero que era aquel hombre, como si fuera de trapo… y era tan blando…  
Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba recostado en una cama, sacudiendo su almohada.

 

 

Se sentó de golpe, mirando entorno, buscando el dichoso arroyo que lo transportaba de una realidad a otra.

\- ¡Cálmate! Te harás daño…

Unos brazos lo sujetaron de manera fuerte pero gentil; la voz sonaba cálida y preocupada.  
Se dejo convencer por ella, mimar por los brazos que le sostenían. La persona aprovecho para aflojar el abrazo y hacerlo más amoroso.

\- Ya estas a salvo, Draco…

Volteo hacia la voz, perdiéndose en el imposible tono verde de esos ojos, en el recuerdo de aquello que paso entre ellos en otro tiempo, otro mundo… quizás sólo un sueño…

\- Lo conseguiste… diste el primer paso.  
\- ¿Primer paso?  
\- El primero, hacia nuestra nueva vida…

Los labios de Harry lo envolvieron en un beso, el primero, tan primero y lleno de emociones como aquel dado en el bosque en otro mundo nacido en su mente.

 

Siguiendo siempre la misma corriente,  
Bajo el dorado sol de un brillante Julio…  
¿Qué otra cosa puede ser la vida sino un sueño?*

 

 

FIN

*Fragmentos de “Alicia detras del Espejo”

**Author's Note:**

> Este cuento de Carroll siempre me ha fascinado, la parte donde Alicia se encuentra ante el Rey Rojo es una que ha quedado marcada a fuego en mi mente y hacia tiempo que deseaba escribir algo que contuviera ese fragmento.


End file.
